Losing Sanity
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Thinking Slade caused Raven to lose bits of her sanity, Robin tries to stop her from turning completely insane. It's too bad Robin should have known, things aren't always what they seem to be. RobRae
1. Chapter 1

Yea, I know I shouldn't be writing another story when i already have 2 others, but I have a lot of time on my hands and I always go, no. correction: sneak onto the internet! lol. I have lots of ideas, and this is just a short story.

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this in! Dammit! I never owned them, what makes ya think I do now! I should though.

Summary: Slade injects something in Raven which makes her powerless and insane. Problem: Only Robin knows, but he can't tell anyone or else Slade will kill her. Rob/rae.

Losing Sanity

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The titans' alarm was alerting the titans that trouble was near the city. All titans rushed towards the main room. All except one. "Dudes, where's Raven?" The titans looked around to see if Raven had come in, but their efforts were fruitless. Suddenly she rushed in through the doors. "Raven, where were you?" "No time for that Robin." Cyborg said. He pointed towards the screen. A 'S' was marked near the warehouses. "Slade." Robin said his name as if it was some sort of curse, which it was in his case. "Titans, go!"

Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran out, or flew out, while Raven just stayed in one place and stared at the screen. "Raven, you coming?" Robin asked. Raven just looked down. "Ever since Trigon-"Robin didn't get to finish his sentence because Raven fell to the floor on her knees, while clutching her head. "UH!" "RAVEN!" Her eyes were turning different colors.

Slade's face came into view on the screen. "SLADE!" Robin only looked up. Raven's eyes were still different colors. "I see my injections worked. He looked around. And so did my distractions." "What are you talking about Slade? What did you do to Raven?" "Tsk, tsk, tsk Robin. Always impatient." Robin's hands turned into fists. Suddenly, Raven collasped onto Robin's lap. Her head was on his legs, while her eyes indicated that she was having a nightmare. "Slade! Tell me what you did!"

All I did Robin, was have one of my drones inject a couple of shots into her body while she was meditating on the roof. Girl has to learn how to be careful." "What was in those injections?" Robin asked while breathing heavily. "I'm getting to that. Have some patience... One shot drains her of her powers, while the other one turns her insane."

I know, I can be evil. But I had a dream about turning her insane, so I did. Not yet though. You'll see what she does when she wakes up! Sorry that it's short. I like making cliffies so that you people will review! Review and I'll update so fast you won'y know what hit you! (If I get enough reviews of rmy taste, I'll update tomorrow!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Ok pple, I'm back. Sorry I took so long. I'm really dissapointed in all of you, well, maybe the majority of you. I can see how many hits this page has. I was going to update until I got atleast 5 reviews and so on. But only 3 people reviewed! The rest of you either decided to check this page out and hate reviewing, or clicked it by mistake. Please, I don't care if you write one word! Really! Just review! It'll take less then a minute. It tells me people actually read my story and liked it. Ok? Write one or two words if it was good or not. Understand?

Thanks to:

lunafan-you'll see

ravenslair-Thanks for the idea, i'm also going to add something else...

kidsnextdoor112-i get that too! here's your update!

VampireSelene-Omg! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Dont own them, got it? But I was in a music video, ok, a bengali music video...today! (Nov.26­)

-----------------------------

Losing Sanity

Last time:

"All I did Robin, was have one of my drones inject a couple of shots into her body while she was meditating on the roof. Girl has to learn how to be careful." "What was in those injections?" Robin asked while breathing heavily. "I'm getting to that. Have some patience... One shot drains her of her powers, while the other one turns her insane."

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

"W-what?" Slade's words left Robin in a state of confusion. Raven-insane? It couldn't be possible. Not humanly possible. "How could you do this? Cyborg will find a way! I will get the antidote!" "Robin-robin-robin. I thought you might got to your friends for help. Because you can't do it yourself." Robin growled. Slade smirked and said, "But I thought of everything. The chemical I put in her also gives me control of whether or not she lives. If you tell your friends, the chemical will immediately activate and burn Raven's skin. You wouldn't want that now would you?" "How would you know if I tell them?" "This way."

A Slade-bot came up behind Robin and grabbed him, while another one held up his inner arm and injected a blue chemical in him. "Hey! Let me go!" He clutched his arm and feel to the floor. "ugh." "Poor Robin, but it's the only way I'll know if you tell. That chemical lets me see and hear whatever you do." The Slade-bots disapeared into mist. Slade smirked again. "Ta-ta Robin." Slade's face was gone from the screen.

Robin stared into deep space. He looked at Raven. He wouldn't get any alone time to himself, but he didn't care. He looked down at Raven. The colors were long gone, and she was unconcious. Robin picked her up bridal style and took her to her room.

Raven's room-Robin's POV:

I finally got to Raven's room after walking down all the hallways and up some stairs. I punched in the code, and the door hissed open. I looked around the gloomy room. I realized something right now. Raven was not creepy, like Beast Boy said, but mysterious. I walked in and set her on her bed, pulling the covers over her, knowing she would kill me, bring me back to life, torture me and kill me again if she knew I went into her room. I think I'm going to go insane if she does. She was my back-up, my life, my reason for living. I loved her, yet I would not let her know that. She can't love me. Couldn't. I'm not sure if her father still have influence over her, we did defeat him, but that does not neccesarily mean he is gone.

I went to the door. I couldn't tell anyone about this? Slade is probably Trigon in disguise, torturing Raven for defeating him. Ya right. This is Slade. I don't care...no not anymore. I don't. _'Yes, you do...' _No! I hate him. I am NOT OBSESSED. _'Sure, tell yourself that...'_

I looked at Raven one last time. I will get my revenge and the antidote. Knowing Slade, he'll probably want something from me if we want to get the antidote...

-----------------------------------

Hey guys, sorry it's short. I know what you're thinking: I waited so long for this? I have the third chapter typed already. I'll post it tomorrow or something.

Please review even if it's one word!

-ravenrogue19!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. I'm back. I updated in celebration that my school had a snow day!

Note: I can't make long chapters because of dial-up and I'm limited to words.

Losing Sanity

Last time:

I looked at Raven one last time. I will get my revenge and the antidote. Knowing Slade, he'll probably want something from me if we want to get the antidote...

☺☺☺☺☺

Chapter 3:

Robin sat in the kitchen, thinking of the situation. Suddenly Cyborg came in which looked like he was racing against Beast Boy, and we all know who the winner to that one would be. He yelled out the door, mainly to Beast Boy, "Ha ha ya little germ! I won, which means I get to cook meat!" "Aw man!" could be heard throughout the hallways of the tower.

Starfire rushed in. "Friend Robin, why were you not participant at the battle? I was not able to see you anywhere. Did you leave?"

"Yea dude. Where were you when we needed you? And where the hell was Raven?"

"It didn't matter anyway. It was all a set-up. Slade got to us again. But it seemed as if he didn't notice that you weren't there. Heck, he wasn't there himself! It was as if he knew you weren't going to be there this time like you always are." Cyborg said for all three of them.

"I know." Robin just replied.

"You did?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Yes. He contacted me after you left."

"What did he say man?"

"That this whole thing was a set-up, and-and..." Slade's words still lingered in his mind. '_The chemical I put in her also gives me control of whether or not she lives. If you tell your friends, the chemical will immediately activate and burn Raven's skin. You wouldn't want that now would you?' _'_That chemical lets me see and hear whatever you do._' "Hey, hey Robin?" A green hand was waving back and forth in front of his face.

"Yo Robin?" "Huh?" Robin realized he was staring into space. Luckily Starfire saved him from more embarrassment then ever. Hopefully he wouldn't have to answer anymore ques- "Where is Friend Raven?" He should have known. Starfire was too naive to realize he didn't want to answer any questions yet, as was Beast Boy. Cyborg wasn't, but he was just interrogating him without knowing.

"Uh-she-uh felt sick." It was the best he could tell to the truth.

"Is she feeling better? Should I make her the Pudding of healing?"

All the boys' eyes shot up, and at the same time they said, "NO!"

"Uh-she's not hungry, I already gave her food and she told me so."

"Oh, okay then." She left. The rest of the titans left to do their own thing. Meanwhile, someone was waking up.

Raven's Room: Raven's POV:

I opened my eyes slowly, as if someone was going to throw a bomb at me if I even winced. I looked around the blurry area. I figured out I was in my own room. _Hello. _"Um, hi?" _I'm your conscience."_ "Um, okay." "Why am I in my room?" _You collapsed._ "Who put me in here? Robin?" _Yes. _I said to myself.

I got up and my eyes pierced throughout the room. I felt... different. I couldn't explain…but…

I walked out the door. I felt Robin's presence near the main room. I followed it.

"Ok, I just woke up, felt dizzy, and am now looking for Robin." I said to myself.

"Ok, I reached the stairs. Now down to the main room." I said to myself again.

I reached the door and opened it.

"Hey everyone." I said to them. They all looked up at me. I had a small smile on my face. I walked to the kitchen. I made myself a cup of herbal tea and walked towards Robin. For some reason, I couldn't remember what had happened before. Oh well.

"Hey Robin." I said when I reached him.

"Raven!" He looked a bit surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ok then." I walked out of the main room.

"Ok, something is wrong with Robin. But what?" _Maybe he's under pressure._ "Yeah maybe." I said out loud.

Normal POV:

What Raven didn't realize though, was that talking to your self was one of the first signs of insanity.

-

What are some symptoms of being insane? Can you people tell me? Please review!


	4. Hallucinations

**Omg! Thanks you for all the help!**

Chapter 4: Hallucinations 

Raven entered the kitchen. She looked around and saw Robin thinking.

She went up to him.

"Robin?"

Robin looked up to see Raven.

"What are you doing?"

Robin had a confused look on her face.

"Um, nothing. Just thinking about…never mind."

"Okay." Raven said then left.

**Robin's POV:**

Raven.

That was the only thing on my mind today. How was I supposed to help her?

"Robin?" Was that…could it be?

I looked up and saw Raven!

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Wait a minute; did the symptoms start? Why was she acting normal?

"Um, nothing. Just thinking about…never mind." I couldn't tell her, I don't think I can. I don't think Slade would want Raven to know she was insane.

"Okay." She just replied.

Damn, what could I do?

"Hey anyone hungry?"

I looked up again to see Cyborg.

"I'm not, you guys go ahead." I said. I needed time to think over what to do.

"Same here." I heard Raven reply.

They all just shrugged and left. I heard the T-car leave a few minutes later.

I heard a gasp.

I got up and went to Raven. She was shivering and her eyes were wide.

"Slade! He's right there!"

I shifted my head towards where Raven was looking at. The door.

No one was there.

"Raven, Slade's not there." This was weird for me to say.

"Yes he is! He's right there! Don't you see him?"

"NO, he's there! Right there!" She screamed, and then collapsed.

Yep. The symptoms have definitely started.

What was I going to do? Raven was having hallucinations.

**Yea yea, it's short, but it's not like I know someone who is insane. I couldn't think of anything to write! Please review. **


	5. Pink slimy shit of whatever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Last Time:**

**Robin's POV:**

**What was I going to do? Raven was having hallucinations.**

(Still Robin's POV)

This was the second time in one day that I had took take an unconscious Raven to her room.

Yikes. This was getting out of hand.

How could I help someone who was on their way to becoming insane?

And how in the world was I supposed to get the antidote from Slade? By becoming his apprentice?

Ok, there must be another option.

By begging him?

Let's pretend I never thought that.

But, I had to do something!

------------------------

**Normal POV:**

A small alarm went off which meant someone was on the line. So as soon as Robin came in, Slade's face appeared on the screen. "Hello Robin. How is your little insane friend doing?"

"What have you done Slade! Stop this madness immediately!" Robin ordered.

"And why should I? Hm? It's absolutely fun to see you suffer over your lover."

"She's not my lover." Robin said, secretly wishing that she were his lover.

"Robin, you shouldn't lie like that. I know everything that's going on in the mind of yours sometimes." Robin had a disbelieving look on his face, but Slade continued. "Now, if you want the antidote, you have to come here and get it by force or become my apprentice and have the titans surrender. It's your choice."

"Guess I'll have to take it by force then! I'm never going to become your apprentice!" Robin shouted.

"But Robin, if you come here and get it, who is going to take care of dear Raven," Just right then, a scream was heard.

"RAVEN!" Robin said, and then rushed out of the room.

The screen soon shut off.

------------------------

**Raven's room:**

"AAAAH! GET THEM OFF ME!" Raven said, trying to push something away with her powers. Just then, Robin came in to see Raven shooting black magic onto the floor.

"Raven, what wrong?" Robin went up to her and tried to calm her down, and Raven stopped shooting.

"Wha- where'd they go?" Raven asked, confused. She looked around to see no one, except Robin putting his hands on her shoulders. She turned to him. "Robin, you have to believe me. There were these things, like I don't know what they were." She made hand gestures to show what they looked like. "They were p-p-p-pi-pink, f-for one thing, and they left this trail of-of slimy shit of whatever, and uh!" She slumped her shoulders, and Robin took her in his arms.

"It's okay Raven, calm down." Robin said in a smooth voice, while rubbing her back.

"I- I'm just going to get a cup of herbal tea, and just-" She got up, nodding her head a bit, and headed towards the door.

As Raven was leaving, Robin said, "Raven, why don't you take the day off. It's been rough for you."

"Right." She said. She took a few deep breaths, and was about to leave, when Robin ONCE AGAIN interrupted her leaving**, (Just had to do that)** and said, "Raven, you were going to tell me something about Trigon. What was it?"

"Nothing."

"Well nothing is something, so tell me."

"Fine." She sat down on her bed and Robin sat down next to her. 'Even though we defeated Trigon, I… I don't think he's gone for good. It's like he has so much more influence on me. I've been feeling even more depressed than usual."

"Raven, Trigon is gone. Don't worry so much. You might feel that because you aren't certain if someone is gone or not until you get this feeling that they are. Trust me, I went through that when Slade haunted me and messed with my head. You helped me then, so I'm going to help you now."

"Thanks Robin." Raven gave Robin a hug, then left to go make her tea.

'But how am I supposed to help you?' thought Robin.

------------------------

**You know the drill, please review.**


	6. A Bit of Insomnia

**Disclaimer: Why would I have a _dis_claimer if I owned the Teen Titans? Common sense people…**

------------------------

Nighttime: (1:05 a.m.)

Raven's Dream:

Tap. Tap. Tap. I was walking around in my mind. That was weird. I wasn't meditating… 

_Maybe I'm just dreaming. It will go away…_

_Suddenly, the images changed. I was no longer in my mind. I was…_

_What was I doing here? _

_My father, he had taken over again. _

_And I was still a child! _

_I walked around, seeing my friend's bodies on the ground; they must've been attacked my Trigon. _**(1)**

But… what happened to them? 

_No! This can't be happening! It can't! They're…dead._

End of her dream.

Normal POV:

Raven shot up from her bed, sweating and panting. In her mind, she saw Cyborg's body disabled, and… gulp…a sword going through his head. Starfire and Beast Boy had mangled bodies with a pool of blood lying beneath them. And Robin…

Robin's arms and legs were chopped off. His head was also cut off from his neck… and his body was facing Raven, leaving her to view the guts and blood inside of him.

In other words, it was not a pretty sight.

She suddenly rushed into the bathroom and threw up. She hadn't been eating well, so not a lot of her vomit was coming out of her. She was panting by the time she was done, so she washed her mouth and tried to go back to sleep.

Unfortunately, insomnia was part of being insane.

------------------------

**With Robin:**

Damn, I hated Slade. What could I do? Every moment I make would be seen or heard by Slade. Stupid chemical. I can't tell Cyborg or anyone else that Raven was turning insane. I don't know what to do! If only I could get this chemical out of me, I could tell Cyborg secretly, and Raven would not turn psycho!

Wait a minute…

------------------------

With Raven:

Raven was still sweating, and she couldn't sleep at all. Every time she would lie down, blood hungry thoughts would come, terrorizing her mind. She got up, and went into the kitchen for water.

After her drink, she went back into her room and tried to sleep, but failed miserably. She kept on walking around the tower, hoping to get tired so that she could sleep. Her mind was frantic, with all her emotions running around. Her eyes were drooping, wanting to close and stay that way.

But, every time she slept, terrifying images threatened to be left in her mind.

'This is pointless', she thought. 'I can't keep walking around.'

She headed towards Robin's room.

------------------------

With Robin:

All I have to do is find out what kind of liquid Slade's bots injected into me. Then, I could run some sort of scan, and hopefully, I can get this chemical out of me!

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Someone was knocking on my door; it was easy to guess who it was.

Raven.

I opened the door, and there she was.

"I can't sleep." She said.

I let her into my room, and she sat on my bed. I could tell something was troubling her, so, I asked.

"Raven? Anything wrong?"

She evaded my eyes. She looked down, and tears started to form in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away, but I asked again. "Raven, what's wrong?"

She still wouldn't answer me. So I forced her chin up, and her eyes avoided me.

Great.

"Raven, please look at me." I think that did the trick. Her eyes looked up, and she rose from my bed.

"Robin, I'm- I'm starting to think something's wrong with me." You have no idea.

------------------------

I don't think it's much of a cliffy, I mean, she's figuring it out. I will explain next chapter. But please review.


	7. The Bug Attack

**Disclaimer: Why would I have a _dis_claimer if I did own the titans, which I don't?**

"What do you mean Raven?" ask Robin. He couldn't let her find out, not yet.

"Don't play stupid with me Robin. I know something's wrong with me, and I know you know it as well."

"I don't know what you're talking about Raven."

"Robin, my powers are gone! You seem distant from everyone, and I feel like I'm acting like some insane person with mental issues!" she said while pacing. She stopped and looked at him, "What's going on?" she asked in a hush whisper.

Even though no one knew, Robin closed his eyes, and hung his head, looking away from Raven.

"Robin! Answer me!" It was amazing no one heard her yelling.

Robin decided it was now or never.

"Robin," Raven asked quietly, "who did this to us? Me? You?"

Robin looked up, and mouthed "Slade."

**I'll end it here.**

**No, I write longer chapters, even if you people say I don't. _That _is a short chapter. **

Raven's face was emotionless, as if Robin didn't tell her anything. She looked away, and then left the room.

Once outside, her thoughts and emotions were out of place.

'Slade. I should have known. Robin probably can't tell me, or Slade might do something. That's typical.' She thought.

As she walked back to her room, she saw _pink_ everywhere, on her walls, on her bed, and even on her floor.

She looked back at the door, it said, "Raven".

"It must be a hallucination. That's all. Slade's done something to me. I know it." She said to herself.

Then it happened.

Bugs.

They were everywhere. They started climbing onto her skin, and she tried pushing them away, but they just climbed up her hands.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her powers wouldn't work though. 'They've stopped working?' she thought.

These weren't normal bugs though. They were a crimson color, but Raven soon found out it wasn't their skin that was crimson, it was the blood surrounding them.

She tried to scream, but the bugs covered her mouth. Soon, they took over her whole body.

Then she was gone.

**(I'll be nice, and go on.)**

Robin was walking towards Raven's room. He felt something was wrong, although he didn't know what.

Suddenly, he started to feel itchy. He scratched his arms, but the tingling feeling wouldn't go away. It was over his whole body, and it wouldn't stop.

It was like bugs were under his skin, but he didn't know why. He quickly went into the kitchen, took out a knife, and ran to his room.

'I know it's dangerous, but anything to stop the itching!' he thought.

He took off his gloves, and his shirt. He ran the knife on his arms. Blood was oozing out, but Robin didn't care. He kept cutting himself until the itching would go away.

He collapsed from blood loss after that.

**Morning:**

"Friend Robin? It is now noon, and you have not come out of your room? Are you sleeping?"

She heard nothing, so she went in, and screamed.

Beast Boy and Cyborg came over quickly, and gasped at the sight before him.

It was Robin, covered in blood, all over his arms and torso. Cyborg took a towel, wrapped Robin around it, and took him to the infirmary. Beast Boy followed, trying to calm Starfire down.

"Why has Friend Robin done such a thing?" she asked in the Medical Room.

"He didn't mean to, I hope." Beast Boy said, while Starfire burst into tears once more.

"Guys, guess what?" Cyborg said, looking away from the screen. They both looked up, and Cyborg continued. "There's a chemical inside of Robin, which lets Robin have hallucinations. I think it's some type of inhalant, but I need to fine out if there's inhalants in liquid forms. All right? Robin will be fine."

"Dude? Where's Raven? Shouldn't she be in here, healing Robin or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, I do not see Friend Raven either. Perhaps she is ill as well?"

"Maybe. Can you check on her Star?"

"Of course Friend Cyborg. I will be back." Starfire was quite all right now that she knew Robin was okay.

"Friend Raven? Are you in your room? Robin is in the 'Medical' room, where he is being healed. Please come out."

No one answered, so Starfire went in, but didn't find her there. She went on the roof, but Raven wasn't there. She checked the whole tower, but Raven wasn't anywhere to be found.

Starfire came back into the infirmary. "Friends, I cannot fine Friend Raven in the tower. Where could she have gone?"

"I'll find out." Cyborg headed to the main room, and looked for Raven's communicator, but couldn't find her anywhere.

Starfire and Beast Boy entered the main room.

"Guys," Cyborg started. "Raven's not here. It's like she disappeared from the face of the Earth."

**Okay, now I'll really end it. Please review.**


	8. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

Darkness surrounded her… existing off her life…

'Where am I?' she thought weakly, as she moved to raise herself up, but could not, as her energy had left.

She could hear the slithering of snakes, crawling of insects and rodents, and she shuddered involuntarily.

All she could perceive was shadows, no light to accompany them.

She struggled to hoist herself up, but it was of no use. A silent tear fell from her eye, as she hurriedly wiped it off her cheek.

'I cannot cry. Raven Roth does not cry.' She thought to herself.

Her eyes were now shut, as she attempted to use her powers.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She whispered.

She opened her eyes to find nothing had happened.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said a bit louder. Still, nothing occurred.

She sighed. "What's going on?" she asked to herself, her voice cracking.

'My powers will not work, for they are dark magic.'

'I must be dwelling in dark magic for this to arise.' She thought, as her legs contained some energy in them, and she limped as she walked around in darkness.

Infirmary: Robin's breathing was slow and steady, but he was doing well than before. Back then, he was hardly breathing at all. It was dark. He heard voices, and was pretty sure that they were his friends'. He heard little pieces of what they were saying. "Robin… some sort of… not positive… I'm not… did it… it's gotta…" "Why will he not… what shall…" "I … drug… later…" "I hope… okay…" He grunted. His eyes opened, and he was glad his mask was still on. "Uh… what the hell?" A few minutes before… 

"Well guys, I have bad news." Cyborg said, entering the infirmary.

"Yes Friend Cyborg? What do you wish to tell us? Why is this news bad?"

"Well… Robin has some sort of drug in him. I'm not positive, but I think Slade did it. It's gotta be him, considering Robin kept mumbling his name."

"Why will he not awaken? What shall happen to him? What is this 'drug' you speak of?"

"I don't know. The drug is… I'll explain later."

"Dude, I hope he's okay."

Just then Robin grunted. "Uh… what the hell?"

"Dude! You're awake!"

"Friend Robin! You have awakened!" She went over to hug him, but Cyborg stopped her before she did so.

"What's…" he didn't have any energy.

"Save your breath man. You lost a lot of blood."

He nodded, too tired to argue.

"Starfire, Beast Boy, can you leave the room. I need to talk to Robin about something privately."

"Okay."

As soon as they left, Robin motioned to Cyborg that he was listening.

"Have you been in any contact with Slade?"

Robin looked away. He shook his head, saying no.

"Robin, tell me the truth. In your blood stream, I found some sort of drug. I can't tell what the name is… but I know what it does."

"Well?" Robin said, his voice cracking.

"It… turns you irrational… or insane."

Robin's eyes bulged.

That chemical Slade gave him after Raven collapsed didn't allow Slade to see and hear everything in the tower.

It made him insane.

Just like Raven.

Ha, ha, ha. (Just kidding). Cliffy. I'm beginning to enjoy writing this story. Please review. 


	9. The Body

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣

In the dark depths of a large room stood a man.

Now, this man wasn't ordinary, that's for sure. His mind was twisted to all extents. He _enjoyed_ having the blood of another on his hand, he _cherished_ the demons and the Devil himself, and he most certainly loved to help others turn into the monster he was.

Like an… apprentice…

Yes, he would enjoy that so _very_ much.

The truth was never truly uncovered. This man had run into an accident, where he turned insane from a memory…

A memory of a small girl.

Her name was Rose Wilson. He was sure she was a Blonde. He could remember the time she had clung onto his knee in desperation for candy, or the time where she had cut her knee by mistake, and he vaguely remembered punishing the teacher and threatened him with a beating.

Of course, that was so long ago.

But this man had lost his memory, and his eye, thanks to a severe accident.

He could not remember _who_ the little girl was, or _why_ he was so intent on remembering her. He only know that she was dead… her blood was found on the hands of Tyler J. Parkinson, a bloodthirsty murderer bent of revenge. This man had killed him, and now he had Tyler's blood on his hands.

He actually enjoyed it.

To avenge the murder of a lost girl was one thing… to enjoy murder was another.

Soon, he realized that he… _loved_ to murder. To witness the control he had when a victim was begging before him, on hands and knees, brought out the devil inside of him.

That was why he was so… _angry_… when he found out that one person refused to beg to him. He was merely a _teenager_, so how had this happened?

The man figured it out; this boy would be his next apprentice.

But before any of that bull shit could happen, the man needed something else.

A _name_.

He could not even reminisce his true name. That is why he had gone with one name. A name so powerful in words, yet it was too short to explain.

Slade… 

Slade's thoughts came back.

The fact that one mere _boy_ could resist him was no doubt a miracle

He had no powers of any sort, so how could this have happened?

Robin was no powerful being.

That was why he had decided to do something so cynical. If he could turn Robin insane as well, his inner Devil could rest in peace.

And of course, tricking was the only way…

♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣

As of right now, Robin felt his whole world crashing around him.

Well, of course, he experienced the same feeling when he found out _Raven_ was going insane, but now…

Everything has just gotten worst.

Starfire screamed.

Robin couldn't move then either. It was just _too much._

"Dude!" Robin came out of his stupefied phase to meet Beast Boy's scared face. His breath was haggard, and he was sweating too much for his own good.

"We… we… we…" Beast Boy collapsed.

Robin shakily stood up. What could have happened for Beast Boy to faint right then and there?

It was like him at all.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled, but the green shape-shifter was unconscious.

"Robin, I know you have a hard time believing it and all, but Star's in trouble! Of some sort… come on we have to go!"

Robin didn't need to be told twice. He shot up from the white-sheeted medical bed and ran after Cyborg, not caring for his pain.

♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣

The sight in front of them was indeed very scary. Too frightening for words, yet too powerful for sight.

It was Raven's body.

Her clothing was torn, only covering the chest and anything below the waist and above the mid-thigh. She looked to have worn a gold and silver robe before this crisis had happened to her. Her face was bloodied and so were her arms and legs. Her right arm and left ankle were twisted in such a way; you could tell it was broken severely. Her hair was spread over the floor, and her hair too looked as if it had bathed in blood.

But her eyes…

Her eyes were showing red veins, and they were wide as if she had noticed something so painful and frightening that she…

Starfire was on her knees, screaming and trembling, with tears streaming down her face.

"W-w-why is sh-she… WAAH!" Starfire cried. She couldn't take it.

"Take her to the infirmary."

♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣

**Please review. **


	10. She Loves You Too

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Warning: Lots of cursing.

* * *

**

Her arm was connected to an IV needle, a pack of blood next to her on a stand. Her eyes were shut tightly, covering her amethyst eyes. She was shivering, so very unlike her, yet there it was, right in front of them. Her breathing was shallow, and her right arm and left ankle were in casts, for they were broken.

Next to her, on a metal chair, was Robin. His eyes were droopy; bags were beneath his eyes, yet he refused to sleep until the resident sorceress woke up. Of course, Cyborg tried telling him that it would not matter; she wouldn't wake up, not now. It wasn't safe for a future psycho to be deprived of necessary sleep.

But he did not listen.

Starfire and Beast Boy were better off though, seeing as they only fainted. But their innocent minds were now corrupt with the sight of Raven's trashed body. Cyborg had to give Starfire a tranquilizer, seeing as she was shaking and was better off asleep.

Cyborg had tried to give the same tranquilizer for him as well, but Robin had only moved quickly, avoiding the shot. Robin's desire to meet Raven's lovely amethyst eyes was great indeed.

"Hn…" she shivered; Robin immediately woke up, looking the purple-haired girl. But she only shivered once more, and fell into a nightmarish sleep.

'_What am I to do?' _He thought. He brain was going to eventually stop working.

Robin looked at her with squinting eyes. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to sleep… just for a minute. Sleep was overcoming his senses… he was _so_ tired… Raven could wait, couldn't she? …

Robin woke up with a jolt. What was he thinking? He couldn't fall asleep now! Raven was in too much danger…

'**_Just like you…'_ **

Robin ruffled his hair. Why the damn hell did Slade have to exist? Why couldn't he just rot in a fuckin' hole, and die like the piece of fuckin' shit he was?

He took a deep breath in. This was too painful. First he found out Raven was going to turned insane, he believed _Slade_, of all people, and now he was turning insane too. Although Robin did not know _how_ he was going to turn insane, whether it was from Slade's poison, or Slade himself.

"Robin…" a voice whispered. Robin looked up to Raven, only to find it wasn't her.

It was Starfire.

Her eyes were half-open, and her eyes were a bit glossy.

She looked at him with curious eyes. "I have a question I have been pondering over some time." She whispered once more. She was still tired from the drug.

"Go ahead Star." He said quietly, and even smiling a little at her innocent face.

"I wish to know… do you love Friend Raven?" Robin looked up at her, eyes wide and any sleep there had disappeared.

"Please answer."

Robin gulped. "Why do you want to know?" he asked shakily.

"Because I believe it so. And I am sure she loves you as well." Star replied softly, using her elbows to raise herself into a sitting position, while Robin helped her.

Robin though, was a bit confused. "Starfire… what made you think that… she loved me too?" his mind was racing with thoughts.

Starfire shrugged. "The way she looks at you, with these eyes. And she depends on you more than she does with us. Do you love her?"

Robin looked at her, unable to lie straight to her face.

He could only whisper his answer.

"Yes."

* * *

**Hi. Well, there's a contest going on:**

**Information:**

**Contest name: I Can't Love... but I Will Anyway. **

**Judges: Raven42431, Ravenrogue19, and Raven92**

**Due date: End of June**

**Summary: Raven is not supposed to love right? Robin talks her into being able to love by a very, sweet kiss.**

**Good Luck! **


	11. What He Didn't Know Would Hurt Him

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

His motorcycle roared through the pouring rain as he drove over to random spots in the city, hoping to find the one being responsible for his and Raven's conditions: Slade. Robin gritted his teeth as he thought of the masked psychopath. How dare he! Injecting serum that would eventually shread his mind into pieces was one thing, but Raven too? Enough was enough. He would commit brutal murder upon Slade's pathetic head, crushing every sadistic thought running through his head.

Robin's tortured soul quieted down as he thought of Raven. Her condition was... terrifying.

Who could have done this to her?

It was hard saying Raven had no enemies... but she did. She was a hero for Pete's sake! And he couldn't say she was the perfect little angel either...

Slade's chemicals must've taken its toll on Raven's mind. There was no other explanation. He, of course, he performed the ritual of cutting himself to relieve himself of the feeling of bugs crawling on him. Although, it felt as if they were _inside_ his skin, torturing him.

But what scared him the most was the fact that cutting himself _relieved_ him of that pain.

That was just fucked up. And Slade was a shitty bastard.

There: problem solved.

All he had to do know was _find_ Slade, and _kill _him.

Better yet, torture him a bit before smashing the guts out of his stomach. What a beautful view!

**

* * *

**

"So it seems Robin is looking for me." Slade said to himself. Under his mask, he smirked. "Perfect..." he hissed to himself.

Surely, Robin would look for him. Mainly because he had hurt his precious _girlfriend_.

Now, Raven was never hurt. Slade knew that. She was merely expierencing the aftereffects of his serum.

In _his lair._

Raven was never hurt. She was merely hallucinating, which was the cause of different... tests Slade had put on her.

The real Raven, was in front of him, her guard down, and sleeping.

His little "clone" as he liked to call it, was in Titans tower, gathering more information about the Titans. Robin was wasting his time fretting over the unconscious girl in the infirmary of Titans tower, merely because it was not really _Raven_ who was hurt.

What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

But in this case, Slade thought smirking as he viewed the violet-haired girl in front of him, it _would_ hurt Robin.

Very, _very_, badly.

**

* * *

**

**Please review if you want more. **


	12. Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

Her eyes, fluttering open, took in the scene in front of her. To put the words to describe the area in simple terms:

It was dark.

**Extremely** dark. Even _Raven_ wasn't accustomed to this kind of darkness. But, nonetheless, Raven's eyes adjusted to it and were able to make out objects lying in the room. The only pieces of furniture were a metal table (at least, she _thought_ it was metal, but she truly did not give a damn, and a metal chair. The walls, apparenty, were metal as well.

What an _**intriguing** _design, don't you think?

She tried moving, but whatever bastard locked her here not only had bad taste in designing, (if it was Slade who did this, she wouldn't be too surprised. Most of the time, his lair was a _warehouse_, for Pete's sake), but her captor was good with security.

She pulled at the chains that glued her to the back wall, but it was of no use as she was given small bolts of electricity, which now ran through her system, thus shocking her. She tried pulling again, knowing it would shock her, but she hated it here (that was an understatement) and wanted out.

It shocked her again.

Ah, screw it.

A door, which she hadn't noticed before, (what? it was **dark.**), opened, bringing in steam and a figure, which soon emerged from it.

Slade.

"Raven, how _nice_ to see you!" Slade said, smirking, while emphasizing on the word "nice". Raven merely rolled her eyes.

"Wish I could say the same." she replied, wanting to do anything **but** talk to this vile man.

"Glad you think so." Slade walked over to the table. He pushed a button, thus leaving the rest of the table to flip over slowly, and revealing a new machine she never saw before. "This is the Electrocute." he stated, pointing to it. "It tends to shock anyone touching it and/or resisting it, such as it shocked you when you pulled on the chains."

At this moment, Raven thought two things:

1) Slade was a stalker. What, was he watching her this whole time?

2) She noticed a wire connected to her chains.

And as much as she hated Slade, she thought (and thought twice before admitting it) Slade was right.

Damn, the world was coming to and end.

**

* * *

**

Robin pulled his motorcycle to a stop by a curb. far away from the warehouse he suspected Slade to reside in, for he refused to attract attention from Slade, or anyone for that matter.

Taking off his helmet and setting it aside, Robin pushed through the rain that poured down on his head, bring his hair to his eyes. Robin brushed his ebony locks away, for they were starting to become a nuisance. There was a reason he spiked it _up._

He smirked when reaching the suspected warehouse.

Bringing his plan into action, he snuck up into the warehouse, making sure he left no footprints. Even though it wasn't necessary, it was raining cats and dogs and mud was just sliding down the hills, he was sure Slade could find them even if they were washed away.

Heading for Slade was too straightforward. Sneaking in was a different approach, something Robin hadn't tried before when it came to Slade, but now, Raven's life was in danger.

It was up to him.

**

* * *

**

He jumped down into the abandoned warehouse, not realizing an eye was watching his every move. His hid in the shadows, jumping when the moving cameras were hidden from his view.

He finally made it, only to be stopped by the one man the loathed the most with every fiber in his being.

"Hello Robin."

It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.

Growling, Robin forced the name out of his mouth.

"Slade."

**

* * *

**

**AN: I wanted to make it longer, but the next part in mind is a twist, so yea. **

**You guys thought last chapter was a twist? Keep your shock for next chapter! (If I remember it)**

**Review if you want an update.**


	13. Twisted

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**Robin's POV:**

Slade.

Whenever I hear the bastard's name, I tend to go berserk, according to the others.

Well, according to Raven.

So it was pretty natural to have these thoughts of calming down (which usually fails) whenever I see Slade. Before the whole insanity issue (because of that expect Slade's butt to be kicked, hard), Raven taught me how to control my emotions when it comes to Slade.

Why did I _know_ that it wouldn't work?

It was a miracle that I found Slade's lair, I mean, with Slade **_in it_**. Usually he disappears. (And I go into frenzy...

According to Raven)

It was a miracle that I actually found him. It was as if he wanted me…

I'm an idiot. Why didn't I think of it before?

'Because you were too wrapped up around catching Slade and getting your girlfriend back.'

Times like this makes me want to hit myself. Which probably wasn't the greatest idea, I didn't need to turn dizzy as Hell while Slade was in front of me.

"Robin." You could practically _hear_ the smirk sketched on his distorted face. (Yes, distorted. I wouldn't know, so I shouldn't be talking, but I've never seen his face, and my sadistic dreams makes me wish he only hides his face for another reason, **_other_** than the fact that he's a criminal and probably doesn't want his identity shown to the world. I can dream, can't I?)

"You must be wondering why I brought you here." Gee, ya think? Wait, he **_brought_** me here? "Somehow, the potion I injected in Raven must've triggered your bond, correct?"

No… well, come to think of it, I wasn't moving on my own accord, I mean, I was actually _having_ thoughts while Slade was in my view. What's wrong with me?

Unless…

I tried moving my hand forward, but it wouldn't move.

Uh oh.

"You see Robin… I have a small secret." No, really!

He circled around me, the only lights focused on him and myself. His feet, silent as a mouse, only helped with my obsession. And the fact that I could not move **_really _**did help me listen.

Listening to him, not myself.

"You see Robin…" does this guy ever shut up?

"Yes…" I asked, drawing the simple word out.

"Raven was never insane to begin with."

**(AN: I'll stop.)**

**(AN: Joking)**

**Normal POV:**

"Remember our last fight?" Slade asked, clearly amused at Robin's stupefied face. He was obviously not taking the fact that Raven wasn't insane well, so he probably figured out the rest…3, 2 1…

"Let me guess **Slade**, I was insane either."

"Correct." Slade stated, calm. "It was then, during our battle, that I found a small strand of Raven's DNA, her hair. It wasn't the largest piece to work with, but I used it, and created a clone. Don't get too mad, I only used it to my advantage. Raven was never insane, the clone was. It was the real Raven's job to bring you here."

Robin fell to his knees. Not only did try to catch his off guard, it worked! Slade never gave him an injection… the clone of Raven did… probably around the time he went into her room and she saw those pink slimy things… or she faked it.

Robin could feel his teeth gritting. All this time, he was being tricked, the clues right in front of his eyes, and he never suspected anything… He curled his fist. He was the apprentice of Batman for Pete's sake; he should have known…

"Don't blame yourself Robin. It's not your fault…"

Robin didn't hear him. He didn't hear the man, who was slowly turning him insane, truly mental, and didn't even know about it.

Raven doesn't get scared so easily. He should have known… he should have…

"Where is she?" he asked, his mind filled with rage, his eyes burning. This was his fault. Raven wasn't even supposed to go to that battle before… it was all because of him…

"She's with me, of course." Pushing a button on a remote, a wall turned, showing a new path. Walking on the rocky ground, pebbles and all, he looked forward, straight at Slade's back. He shouldn't be moving. He didn't want to move at all!

"What do I have to do to get her back?" Robin asked, slightly glad his mouth was still intact. He was sure someone was controlling him before… it seemed to let go.

Slade smirked, knowing that Robin would ask that eventually. He was a bright boy.

"Simple, really."

"Become my apprentice."

**

* * *

**

**You all hate me now, don't you? I see you nodding; don't think I can't see you!**

**The twist? Raven was never insane. The other twist? Robin wasn't either. I can't give too much away, but if anyone caught something in this chapter that I gave away, a clue about how this story is taking another path. **

**On the first time (When reading), tell me if you know what might happen in the near future.**


End file.
